


Past into Present

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for Season 10 Episode 9 "A Few Dead Men" with small spoilers for that episode. Ryan finds Frank at home and talks past cases with his lover. Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past into Present

Frank was sitting on the sofa in his dark living room when cool lips pressed against the top of his head. "What are you doing here, Ryan?" he asked.

"I live here," Ryan replied. He sat down next to Frank and leaned up against the larger man. "We got everything taken care of at the lab and Horatio asked me to come home early. He said the two of you made a trip back out into the woods."

"Yeah," Frank sighed. "Hell Ryan, that was my first homicide as a cop, first time I saw a dead kid, first torture scene, and it's stayed with me all these years. I really thought we had the bastards and having them turned loose like this was a nightmare."

"For so many people, and then finding out two of them really were guilty," Ryan said. "I want to know how they were released so easily, but Horatio said he's going to take care of that. He also said he told you about his first dead body."

"He did, although I knew part of the story already. Horatio and me been friends a long time," Frank said. "It's why I asked him to go out with me today rather than you. I knew you'd understand."

"Of course I do," Ryan said. "I think we all have that case that stays with us, Frank. I never told you about the first really big case I worked in patrol, did I?"

Frank shook his head. "I don't think you did, no," he said.

"I wasn't six months out of the academy when we get this call to a domestic dispute," Ryan said. He felt Frank's arm go around his shoulders and leaned in closer. "By the time we got there, the husband had killed both kids and his wife and was threatening to kill himself. My partner tried to talk him down, but there was nothing we could do. The kids were three and four months old, both girls, and both so beautiful. I still see them in my dreams occasionally, you know."

"I remember that case," Frank said. "Horatio and the lab investigated to make sure it really was the husband who killed his family and that he wasn't just trying to claim the kill for some reason. Those were some cute kids, you're right enough about that."

"I didn't know you'd worked that case," Ryan said.

"Yep, I was working part-time with the lab at that point, there were some other detectives who worked cases with them too," Frank said. "Horatio and me, we butted heads in the beginning because I didn't really understand what it was he was doing, but we got it sorted after two cases together and have been friends ever since. There are times I wonder if Horatio holds grudges."

Ryan laughed. "He does, just not about co-workers," he said. "Come on, Frank, you know everyone makes mistakes and Horatio knows that people can change and he's always going to give them that chance. Look at what's been happening with some of the guys we've arrested. I don't think anyone other than Horatio would be willing to deal with them for any reason."

"I hate that we have to deal with them for any reason," Frank sighed. "I didn't feel like cooking, Ryan. You up for sandwiches for supper?"

"I'll make us something," Ryan said. He kissed Frank softly. "Just don't sit in here and think for too long. You'll drive yourself crazy, and that's not really a good thing."

"Hell, I work with you lot. Some people say I'm crazy already."

"On behalf of the lab, I take offense at that," Ryan grinned. "I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"I'll be waiting."


End file.
